Power of eight
by Evilkat23
Summary: Eight cats all hold the power four were given their power by Starclan Four were given their power by the Dark forest Only things take a turn for the worst when all eight cats go to war with the clans.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this story is based off of an RP between me and my friend. This is obviously based YEARS after the original warriors, from Firestar to Bramblestar, they are all dead and in Starclan now. We figured it would be easier that way with our own cats. Now some of these cats will have some odd names for Warriors but understand we did this to distinguish our cats a bit. Also there will be some familiar names in here if you read my 'Speechless warrior' be it the Rewrite or original but these cats are different personality wise. I hope this chapter doesn't get taken down because I'm showing what clan has who in it and that's really it. Just for this chapter.**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Doestar - light ash brown she-cat with wide dull green eyes.

 **Deputy** : Bearpelt - A tom with thick brown and black fur with large claws.

 **Medicine Cat** : Mooseleap - Large fluffy black and brown tom with bright green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Pinknose - A slim pure white she-cat.

Rapidfire - orange tom with a white chest and green eyes.

Jaytail - Black and white tom.

Blackdiamond - White she-cat with a diamond shaped black marking on his face.

 **Apprentices:**

Flamepaw- A black and orange tom

Skinnypaw- A thin furred calico she-cat with large ears

Willowpaw- A fluffy gray tom with dark gray-green eyes

 **Queens:**

Pearllight- Fluffy white she-cat with a calico face and gray tail

Brighteyes- White she-cat with a gray face

 **Kits:**

Sootkit - Black and white spotted tom with green eyes.

Creamkit- White she-cat with tan, light tan, and black patches on her body.

Whiskerkit - orange tabby tom with blue eyes.

Whitekit - White tom with gray eyes.

Snowkit - White she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Jaggedkit - White she-cat with a dark brown face and bright blue eyes.

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:** Featherstar- An old Calico she-cat going blind in one eye, missing her left ear, and has battle scars all over.

 **Deputy:** Silvertiger-A large white and silver tabby tom with orange eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Firewhisker- A bright orange tom with white paws and thick orange tabby stripes

 **Warriors:**

Silverwhisker - Silver tabby tom with green eyes.

Tigerstripe - A brown and black tabby tom.

Sunflower - A light yellow she-cat with thin tabby stripes and white paws

Sandfur - A lighter yellow she-cat with thick tabby stripes and a white tipped tail

 **Apprentices:  
** Sneakpaw- A tan and white tiny she-cat

 **Queens**

Blossomflower- A thick furred silver she-cat.

 **Elders:**

Sourface- An old ginger tom cat with a squished face in the form of a frown.

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** :Owlstar - Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes.

 **Deputy** : Muddypelt -A tom with a brown back and a white underbelly with white spots and light brown paws with a dark brown tip for the tail.

 **Medicine Cat** : Darkmask - A brown she-cat with a black head.

 **Warrior:**

Springleaf - White she-cat with a brown patch on her face and a dark brown tail. Her eyes are golden yellow.

Slanteye - Light brown tabby tom with a white chest. His eyes are dark yellow and one is slanted slightly.

Foxface - Orange tom with a long white muzzle.

Featherfur - Calico she-cat.

 **Apprentices**

Eclipsepaw- Black and orange tom with orange eyes.

Scorchpaw - Black and orange tom with green eyes.

 **Queens**

Silvermist- Silver tabby she cat with pitch black stripes

 **Kits**

Midnightkit- A silver tom cat with black stripes

Barkkit- A brown she-cat with white paws and white ears.

Moonkit- A light silver she-cat

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** :Dawnstar-a dark brown male cat with a stout exterior, he has spots all over his body and green eyes.

 **Deputy** :Runningfoot - Lithe brown tom with brown eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppyleaf - Orange tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Sheeppelt - Fluffy white tom with green eyes.

Ringtail - White and orange tom with an orange striped tail.

Fernflower - brown and white she-cat.

Leaffeather - White she-cat with tan markings.

Flatnose- A flat faced calico she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Eaglepaw - Slim light brown and gray tom with golden eyes.

Hawkpaw - Slim light brown tom with bright blue eyes.

Freezepaw- A white and gray tom.

Coldpaw - Albino she-cat

 **Queens:**

Leaffeather- A white she-cat with tan markings

Fernflower-Brown and white she-cat

 **Kits:**

Dapplekit-Black and white she-cat

Snakekit-Brown tabby she-cat

Solarpaw- Bright red she-cat with back spots

Redkit- Fluffy red tom with brown eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the thing, I'm not exactly caught up on warriors...Mainly meaning, I have no idea who's permanently dead (Say for Mapleshade, and Spottedleaf) so for the dark forest cats until I know who won't ever return, I'm adding my own for now. and I know "Why do this if you're not all caught up!?" because again, it's based on an RP that I and my friend are doing and neither of us knows all that's happening right now. That's why.**

The fire blazed wildly through the Riverclan territory, hurriedly, several cats ran away from the blaze as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Hurry! This way towards the water!" A thick-furred silver tom, Silvertiger, urged the others towards the river. Most of the cats ran towards the safety of the water, say for one, the medicine cat, Firewhisker.

"We're still missing Featherstar! And Silverwhisker, and-" He yelled to Silvertiger,

"I know. Go to the river, I'm going to look for them."

"Silvertiger, we can't lose you!"

"Go to the river, Firewhisker! That's an order!" Silvertiger ordered him sternly, with that he turned and bounded quickly towards the flames, his eyes wide as he looked frantically for the old leader. Still, as he ran, his mind could only go to one thing,

Why would Starclan do this to them?

\- thirty minutes before the fire-

When Silverwhisker woke in the middle of the night, he felt nothing but anger fill his chest almost instantly. That's how he always felt, anger. Leaving the warriors den, he lashed his tail bitterly. Looking up at the night sky, he slipped on by Sandfur, the she-cat currently on night guard duty.

"Where are you going?" Sandfur demanded almost instantly.

"To make dirt!" Silverwhisker snapped before turning back to the camp entrance.

"Geez, Silvertiger isn't this mean," Sandfur muttered.

Silverwhisker felt his fur rise as he left camp, that, that right there is why he was so angry. His perfect deputy of a father.

Why can't you be more like Silvertiger?

Silvertiger was never like this.

Silvertiger would never do that.

Silvertiger, Silvertiger, Silvertiger.

That's all he ever heard as he grew up, he hoped as a warrior everyone would just leave him alone about his father, but nope, the old deputy died and his father became deputy and his father shadow continued to grow.

Silently, Silverwhisker did what he needed to do, and got ready to head back to camp.

"Poor little Silverwhisker, overshadowed by daddy. Even named after him."

Silverwhisker stopped in his tracks and turned around, he saw it, a cat, a dark brown tomcat with thick fluffy fur and large claws.

"Who are you?" Silverwhisker softly asked, there was something about this tom that didn't seem right as he looked down at Silverwhisker.

"Watertail...But that doesn't matter...Aren't you tired of being in that shadow? What If I could...Give you something that would...The benefit you." Watertail purred out as he started to almost float around Silverwhisker.

"Wait...Are you...A Starclan cat?" Silverwhisker asked softly.

"I could be..."

Silverwhisker stood ridged, why was Starclan visiting him? And for what reason.

"You want to be out of your father's shadow correct?"

Silverwhisker nodded dumbly and Watertail got close to him,

"With this, you can destroy more than that shadow...So much more."

Before Silverwhisker could speak up, the cat touched noses with him and he felt something burn through his body. Yowling out, He collapsed to the ground and started to claw at the ground below him. The pain was unbearable, all he could do is yowl and cry out for what felt like an eternity. Then, in the blink of an eye, the pain stopped. Bringing his ears up, Silverwhisker shakily stood.

What just happened?

Looking around, Silverwhisker slowed his breathing down before he suddenly felt an intense pain radiating from under his paws, jumping back with a yelp, he looked at where he once stood and saw four smoldering paw prints slowly burning the ground.

Opening his mouth in shock, Silverwhisker moved his front left paw a bit and proceeded to stomp it into the ground. A large flame spouted from under his paw, the flame seemed to reach the sky before it slowly died out until it was nothing more than a pile of smoke.

' _With this, you can destroy more than that shadow...So much more.'_

Watertail's voice told Silverwhisker once more in his head.

Why would Starclan give him these powers? It didn't make sense.

Still, Silverwhisker couldn't help it as he continued to use his new powers to his amusement. Running about the forest like a kit, he watched as each step he took made a small black smoking print. Even though he saw this and made smaller flames, it wasn't enough, no, he needed to try something...Bigger...

Positioning himself a bit, Silverwhisker narrowed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly, he felt the world go slower as he stood up on his hind legs and slammed his paws as hard as he could to the ground. A gigantic blaze flew up into the sky it climbed higher and higher. Silverwhisker smiled happily as he watched the flame. His smile then slowly faded when he saw the blaze suddenly brush against a pine tree, the dried leaves caught on fire almost instantly. The fire didn't die down like before, in fact, it seemed to climb higher and higher, catching all of the other trees in its deadly grasp.

Silverwhisker's ears went back as he saw the destruction the fire was making burning the dried tree tops. Breathing heavily, Silverwhisker took a startled step back as the flames continued to spread from tree to tree, gasping out he jumped back as a flaming branch came flying down towards him. Shaking Silverwhisker turned and ran as fast as he could. The smoke was quick to fill up the forest and block his eye site. His eyes started to water as he ran towards the river.

Every other step he took made flames burst from underneath of him, causing the fire to spread more, till it became almost impossible to avoid. Turning, he jumped down towards the water. Swimming past the fire, he quickly got up to the shore and he noticed that the fire stayed tamed under his wet paws and made sure to keep them soaked as he ran back to the camp to warn the others of the oncoming destruction.


End file.
